


Vision of the Future

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments in Time Series [14]
Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sully shares details of the dreams he's been having with Cloud Dancing. Story#14 in my "Moments in Time" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision of the Future

1866  
Sully helped Cloud Dancing cut down young willow trees to build a sweat lodge. The trees were used for the frame and marked the four quarters of the heavens. Once the frame had been built, it was covered with deerskin. Next the two men gathered the rocks, heated them in a fire, and then arranged them in a circle pit within the center of the lodge. 

The rocks represented the eternal earth, and the path that lead from the lodge’s entrance-which faced the rising sun and was the direction in which wisdom came-represented the narrow sacred path. 

When the rocks were ready,Sully and Cloud Dancing stripped down to breechclouts and sat cross legged on either side of the rock pit. Sully lowered his head and chanted as Cloud Dancing prayed to the Great Spirit for guidance. 

This sweat was one of many Sully had attended since Cloud Dancing had saved his life a year earlier. He had learned so much from his blood brother during that year. Cloud Dancing had taught him all things Cheyenne, as well as life itself, and Sully had become an entirely diffent man that he used to be. 

He was no longer plagued by guilt over killing the Confederate major. Abigail no longer haunted his every moment, but she did star often in his dreams. Lately though, he had been having dreams that made no sense to him. Charlotte Cooper and her children made an appearance in them from time to time; but mostly, abeautiful, unfamiliar woman with bi-colored eyes played center stage in them.

“You are troubled.” 

Cloud Dancing’s question brought Sully out of his reverie. 

“Not troubled, exactly,” Sully tried to put into words what he was feeling, “I’ve been having dreams lately.” 

“About your wife and child?” 

“Yes and no. Yes, Abigail still visits my dreams from time to time, but lately they are filled with other people.” 

“People you know?” 

“Some. There’s also a woman in them that i’ve never seen before. She’s beautiful with long hair and mismatched eyes.”

“Are you in these dreams?” 

“Sometimes,” Sully paused, “We’re talking...holding hands...laughing...and loving each other.” 

“These are not dreams then, but visions of your future. Do you know the place where you and this woman meet?” 

“Yes. We meet in Colorado Springs.” 

Cloud Dancing was silent for several moments as he pondered all that Sully had told him. 

“It is time for you to return to Colorado Springs.” 

“I know.”


End file.
